Love days
by SViMarcy
Summary: Pero, ¿sabes? Hay días en que me siento débil y pienso... "quiero ver a Gohan ahora." [One-shot]


**Love days.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

–Es una alegría que después de tantos años aún sigamos siendo amigas, Ireza –dijo la pelinegra mientras ponía una taza de café enfrente de la rubia.

La blonda agradeció haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha mientras Videl le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce antes de ir a dejar la bandeja a la cocina.

–¿Te molesta si agarro unas galletas que acabo de ver en la mesa que está en tu sala?

–No hay problema.

No esperó un segundo siquiera y la joven ya se dirigía al dicho sitio. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el diminuto plato notó que al lado de este habían un par de sobres.

Y sonrió.

–Videl... me sorprende cuanto has cambiado en estos años –habló suave mientras disimulaba al leer el remitente de los sobres–desde que Gohan llegó a tu vida...

–Lo sé –se escuchó una leve risa desde la cocina–. Él me enseñó muchas cosas desde que lo conocí, además que me enseñó a ser más fuerte y no me refiero al físico sino más bien al emocional.

–Disculpa..., ¿estas cartas...?

Ireza se había hecho la desatendida. Videl se dirigió con calma hacia la sala, secándose las manos en su delantal amarillo. Estando allí cogió los sobres mientras leía los remitentes con sumo cariño.

–Ah... si –mostró primero un sobre de color amarillo–esta carta es de mi papá y esta otra... –pasó el segundo sobre hacia adelante–, me la mandó Gohan –dijo con una sonrisa–. Me escribió que está muy bien, al parecer sus estudios están cobrando frutos...

El rostro de Ireza mostró una amable sonrisa antes de decir:

–¿Y tú, Videl?, ¿tú estás bien? –la pelinegra la miró confundida–. Desde que Gohan se fue de viaje no has podido verlo.

La mirada de Videl se apagó por un pequeño instante.

–Gracias por tu preocupación, Ireza –sonrió dejando el par de sobres nuevamente sobre la mesita–, pero...me hice la idea, de cuando le dije adiós a Gohan, de que tendría que mantenerme firme hasta la siguiente vez que nos viéramos. El que estemos separados no significa que deba ponerme triste...

– _Volveré pronto, Videl_ –había dicho Gohan la última vez que se vieron–, _cuídate mucho por favor. Te amo._

– _Y yo a ti, Gohan..._

Un abrazo y lo vio subir al avión.

Ireza notaba con rapidez la nostalgia en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

–Pero...pero sabes... –continuó–. Hay días en que me siento débil, sabes que odio sentirme así y pienso... "quiero ver a Gohan ahora." –Empuñó su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras miraba al suelo.

–Videl...

La esposa de Gohan se sintió terriblemente avergonzada, había comenzado a hablar de sus sentimientos y dejado prácticamente de lado a Ireza, la cual le miraba con cierta preocupación.

–Lo siento, no debería hablar de esto...es absurdo –dijo molesta consigo misma, sacando a relucir un poco su carácter de antaño.

La blonda le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Ella obedeció aún con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

–No te preocupes. No es para nada absurdo lo que me estás diciendo, Videl. –Habló tranquila mientras se sentaba a su lado–. Es muy y totalmente natural el querer estar al lado de la persona que amas. Créeme, es normal que, cuando se separan, te sientas ansiosa y con deseos de estar a su lado por siempre...

–Ireza, yo...

Videl no quitaba su expresión de asombro con lo que decía su amiga.

–Sin embargo... –Ireza miró los oceánicos ojos azules de Videl, un tanto similares a los suyos–. _Siempre habrán ocasiones en los que no podrán estar juntos_ , tal como tú y Gohan justo ahora... –por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Gohan y Videl con expresión de tristeza por el hecho de no poder estar juntos en ese momento–. Son momentos muy difíciles. Pero si tú no eres la única que se siente sola... Videl, _estoy segura de que_ Gohan _se siente de la misma manera_ –la hija de Mr. Satán abrió los ojos con desmesura al sentir las manos de Ireza tomar las suyas–. Estoy segura de que tú y Gohan estarán bien. No importa la distancia, tú lo amas mucho, seguro no tarda en llegar el día en que puedan verse nuevamente.

–Muchas gracias, Ireza... –suspiró la ojiazul antes de mostrar una sonrisa–, definitivamente el amor de Gohan me ha cambiado bastante. Y tú, como siempre, sabes que decir en este tipo de situaciones...

La blonda soltó una risita.

–Por supuesto. Pese a tu mal carácter siempre pudimos complementarnos de alguna forma u otra, me conoces tanto como yo a ti y para tí es muy difícil mentirme cuando de sentimientos se trata... Eres tan clara como el agua.

–Espero que a Gohan le esté yendo muy bien con sus proyectos, que valga la pena esta distancia –murmuró para sí.

–Seguro que sí, Videl. Pero yo sé que él preferiría trabajar cerca de ti y no estando lejos.

Ambas guiaron su mirada hacia la carta de Gohan.

–Cuando vuelva le daré una gran sorpresa... –sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

–¡Por supuesto, ustedes no pierden el tiempo! ¡Son el amor hechos persona! – chilló con alegría mientras ingería un par de galletas a la vez.

Videl dio un sorbo a su café, sintiéndose más animada.

– _Cuando pienso en el momento en que nos veremos de nuevo... mi corazón se llena de alegría. No perdamos el tiempo que estamos lejos uno del otro..._


End file.
